


Other

by Holdt



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Ethics, Fanvids, Gen, Post-War, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to be nothing other than himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitch/gifts).



[   
**Othe r by Holdt**   
](http://bit.ly/hwMW5A)   
  


Fandom: _Stargate SG-1/SGA_  


Character Study: _Teal'c  
_

Warnings:flashes _  
_

Summary: Teal'c - integral, necessary and all too often ignored. He is truly a man alone, more so than any other character on SG, given his alien status, birth, upbringing/culture and his choice to rebel in a society that does not tolerate rebellion.

 _Dedicated to Mitch, a true Warrior_

 _Special Thanks to_ _:_[Pinkdiamonds](../users/pinkdiamonds), for having much better verbage than myself in explaining exactly why Teal'c is so special.

 _Music by Gavin DeGraw_


End file.
